Blog użytkownika:Roo75/Miraculum:moja opowiesc 2
Ciesze się że ktoś to czyta . Dziękuje <3 Wpisy z 2 sezonu zostaną umieszczone tutaj :) Miłego czytania !! Prolog Oto wstęp do drugiego sezonu który może się nie pojawić zależy czy to przeczytarz i napiszesz komentarz :) Miłego czytania ! Mijają dwa lata .Adrien wyrusł na przystojnego młodzienica .Ubrany przeważnie w białą bluzkę ,czarną bluze,spodnie i trampki .Za to Marinette zaczeła nosić czerwoną koszulkę z białymi nadrukami kwiatów ,czarną bluze i adidasy .Włosy zazwyczaj miała rozpuszczone ale jak je spinała to w jednego kucyka z tyłu głowy .Znacznie wyładniała co zauważył nie tylko Nathaniel .Zmienili się oboje . Dziewczyna bardziej pewna siebie , pomocna i uczynna nadal dażyła miłością Adriena, a chłopak ? No właśnie gdy Gabriel zauważył zniknięcie Miraculum Motyla stał się bardziej powarzny , zdenerwowany , "opiekuniczy" jeśli można tak nazwać ponowne izolowanie syna od świata ? Zachowanie Ojca bardzo wpływało na blądyna. Chłopak stał się ciekawy świata , samodzielny , bardziej ...buntowniczy? wobec ojca. Uczucia które kierował do Biedronki wcale nie wypaliły się ,ciągle o niej myślał ,marzył i śnił . Tensknił za nią i to bardzo tak samo jak ona za Czarnym Kotem .Brkowało im obu wspulnych misji żadko się spotykali . Mari nadal zakochana przestała się jąkać przy blądynie jednak nie opanowała rumieniców .Niedawno skoniczyli 18 lat byli pełnoletni a jednak widziała chłopaka coraz rzadziej .Przez jego ojca !!! Pewnego dnia zielonooki przemienił się w super bohatera i uciec od zmartwien tedo dnia. Kierował się do Mistrza Fu. Nagle wpadł na czerwoną dziewczyne w czarne kropki . ''-Biedronka ?? - zapytał uśmiechając się radośnie'' ''-Cześć Czarny Kocie długo się nie widzielisimy co ?- powiedziała przytulając przyjaciela'' Czego dowiedzą sie bohaterowie ? Czy przypomną sobie wydażenia z przed 2 lat ? I zasadnicze pytanie Czy będą RAZEM ? To wszystko w 2 sezonie Miraculum:moja opwieść Jeżeli cię to interesuje daj o sobe znać !!zostaw komentarz <3 'Rozdział 1' - Tajemnica ? *Adrien* - Moje dzieci wiem po co tu przyszliście i mam dla was dobrą wiadomość - powiedział staruszek -Jaką ? - powiedzieliśmy razem - Czy ma ona związek z WC ? - spytałem -Spokojnie moje dzieci.Wasz wróg został pokonany ( okradziony XD )dwa lata temu - zmurowało mnie - Jak to ? dlaczego my nic o tym nie wiemy ? wiadomo kto nim był ? - nieprzestawaliśmy mówic jednocześnie -Nie moge wam tego powiedzieć , ale jest ktoś kto może - powiedział - Kto to ? - Tego też niemoge ujawnić - A jest coś co możez na powiedzieć ? -spytełem - hmmm ... tak owa osoba poprośła mie aby Paryż wraz z wami o niej zapomniał - nalał sobie herbaty -Nierozumiem ! Po co ? - powiedziałem -Przykro mi ale tylko ta osoba może wam powiedzieć - kolejne tajemnice , super Pożegnaliśmy się z Mistrzem Fu i jeszcze razem troche pogadalismy . W domu padłem na łóżko i nie wstawałem . Po co ? Nie zapomniałeś o czymś ? -popatrzyłem na Plagga - Jestem głodny - To sobie weź - powiedziałem chowając twarz w poduszce *Plagg* Z dnia na dzień był bardziej przygnębiony.Podleciałem do niego.Obiecałem Roo że będe się mim opiekować za nią .Usiadłem na poduszce w której chował głowe . -Ej co jest ? - zapytałem - chyba niechcesz się udusić ? - A od kiedy cię obchodze co ? idzi do sera !! (od 2 lat ) -Ej mi możesz powiedzieć nie ? -chciał coś powiedzieć ale Nathalia przyerwała -Adrien ! twój Ojciec cię woła !! *Adrien* Wstałem niechętnie i poszłem do gabinetu taty. Zaczoł te swoje morały , zakazy i nakazy .Dość .Miałem po prostu dość . - Wiesz co powiem ci tylko jedno : Dwie kobiety , jedna nieżyje a druga zagineła i dwoje dzieć , jedno zaniedbane a drugie zapomniane '''!! - wyszłem nieczekając na odpowieć Zatrzasnołem drzwi .Co ja właśnie powiedziałem !! I co znaczą te słowa ? Plagg patrzył na mnie dziwne. - Co ci ? -powiedziałem - O chłopie!! Co ty w tedy powiedziałeś ? - obserwował mnie - Nie mam pojęcia ! - Kwami powiedział coś podnosem - Ej co tam mówisz ? - Eeee nic nic !!- on coś wie ! - Mów - zacząłem go gonić Złapałem go dopiero w jakimś dziwnie różowym pokoju -Co to za pokuj ? - usiadłem na łóżku Nagle na podłoge zsuneła się poduszka ,gdy chciałem ją odłożyć zauważyłem jakieś zdjęcie .Patrzyłem sięnanie ze zdziwieniem . Na zdjęciu byłem ja jako Czarny Kot a domnie przytulała się ciemno włosa postać z niebieskim pasemkiem .Twarz miała wtuloną we mnie przez co jej niewidziałem . -Co to za zdjęcie ? Niepamiętam abym je robił ! I co to za osoba ? - pytałem Plagga Odwruciłem zdjęcię i moim oczom ukazała się wiadomość ''Plagg wiedziałam że w konicu go tu przyprowadzisz ! Niedobry kotek ,twoja nagroda leży w szawce -górna pułka ;). '' ''Czarny Kocie pewnie mnie nie pamiętarz ale wiec że tęsknie !! '' '''xxx - Na prawde - Plagg podleciał do szawki - łał nareszcie sie na jem Przewruciłem oczami i wróciłem do zdjęcia. Czyli zna mój sekret ?! Wróciłem do pokoju . Następnego dnia postanowiłem zapytać się Mistrza Fu o zdjęcie . Gdy weszłem była tam Biedronka (niepytajcie dlaczego umówmy się że przyszła na herbatę ok ? Dzięki ! XD ) -Proszę dołącz do nas Czarny Kocie - powiedział stażec - Dziękuje ale ja przyszłem się zapytać o to zdjęcie - podałem mu je -Hmm czyli zastawiła po sobie wiadomość ?? -starzec głaskał się po brodzie *Mistrz Fu * A więc przewidzia że zaczną sobie przypominać ? Oglądałem zdjęcie , zauważyłem że jest sklejone czego chłopak nie zuwarzył . zagiołem lekko róg tak aby nikt nie zauważył co robie i oddałem mu zdjęcie *Adrien * Przyglądałem mu się jeszcze przez chwile (zdjęciu) gdy nagle zobaczyłem lekko odstający róg .Zaczołem lekko odklejać zdjęcie od ..drugiego - To ja pujde zaparzyć więcej Herbaty - wyszedł z pomieszczenia a ja nie mogłem uwierzyć własnym oczom Mam nadzieje że się podobało . Do następnego :)' <3 <3 'Rozdział 2' - Zdjęcie?! *Adrien* Trzymałem w ręce co dopiero odkryte zdjęcie . Widniały na nim 3 osoby. Ja jakieś 2 lata młodszy stałem po lewej stronie , Jakaś dziewczyna o ciemno brązowych oczach i włosach tego samego koloru z niebieskim pasemkiem ubrana w czarną rozpiętą bluzę ukazując niebieską koszulkę na szyi miała srebrny naszyjnik.Stała na jakimś murku. Rękami obejmowała mnie i postać którą trzymałem za rękę.Po prawej stronie stała dziewczyna o fiołkowych oczach i ciemno niebieskich włosach spiętych w dwa kuce.Rumieniła się lekko trzymając mnie za rękę.Wszyscy się uśmiechaliśmy a na dole zdjęcia widniał napis ''Rodzinka ???. Nagle zdjęcie wyleciało mi z ręki i upadło pod nogi Biedronki. Stałem i patrzyłam się na wprost siebie.Ma..Mari...Marinette ??!! Czemu na tym zdjęciu trzymam ją za rękę i czemu pisze Rodzinka ??? Czy Mari jest moją dziewczyną (TAK!!) ? Albo .. "Obudziłem się " i zobaczyłem Biedronkę patrzącą to na zdjęcie to na mnie z jedną ręką zakrywającą jej usta. -A..Ad..Adrien ?? - wydusiła z siebie -eee...-no to się dowiedziała , spuściłem głowę Podeszła do mnie i oddała mi zdjęcie -Jaa..ja..ja nie pamiętam abym robił to zdjęcie - tłumaczyłem się -Ja też nie pamiętam - szepnęła tuż przymnie Spojrzałem w jej fiołkowe oczy ,złapałem ją w tali a ona przysunęła się bliżej.Pocałowałem ją a ona odwzajemniła pieszczote -Byłaś tak blisko ,a jednak tak daleko - powiedziałem jak się odsunęła - A ty byłeś jeszcze bliżej mnie niż myślałam - powiedziała -Kocham cię Mari - powiedziałem - A ja ciebie Kocie - szepnęła Byłem wtedy taki szczęśliwy ale jedna myśl mi nie dawała spokoju kim jest owa dziewczyna na zdjęciu ?! Gdy Mistrz Fu "wrócił" do pomieszczenia zapytałem go o ową dziewczynę -Dobrze już dobrze ! Mogę wam powiedzieć że mieszka w Madrycie, stolicy Hiszpanii i ma 16 lat - wyznał - więc jeżeli chcecie się dowiedzieć co się stało musicie pojechać do Madrytu i ją odszukać Popatrzyłem na moją księżniczkę -Moja Pani jeżeli się zgodzisz to chciałby cię zabrać na wakacje do Hiszpanii- popatrzyłem na nią błagalnym wzrokiem -Oczywiście - zgodziła się -Jesteśmy pełnoletni więc nie widzę problemu Uśmiechnąłem się szeroko do niej - To kiedy wyruszamy ?- zapytała -Może w sobotę ? - zgodziła się Gdy wróciłem do domu Ojciec na mnie czekał -Synu zdecydowałem wyjechać do Hiszpanii aby zaczerpnąć weny na kolejne projekty (Na pewno ? Czy ty przypadkiem sobie o kimś nie przypomniałeś penie Adreste ?! )Czy chcesz pojechać ze mną Nie wierzyłem uszom , to wielka szansa na wygodną podróż - Tak ,ale czy może z nami pojechać moja dziewczyna (Adrien! wiem że byliście już parą ale dlaczego nie zapytałeś się Mari ?) - Twoja dziewczyna ? - powiedział zainteresowany - Tak ! - Chętnie ją poznam . Zacznij się pakować synu Czyli się zgodził ?? Następnego dnia powiadomiłem Marinette o wyjeździe i zapytałem się czy zechce być moją dziewczyną w odpowiedzi poczułem jej usta. Podobało się ?? Do następnego <3 'Rozdział 3' - " Mówiłaś coś?? " *Marinette* Podróż prywatnym samolotem Pana Adresta mineła spokojnie choć ciągle czułam na sobie wzrok ukochanego.Rozmawialiśmy o różnych rzeczach tych radosnych jak i tych bardziej osobistych.Ojciec Adriena wydawał się być nieobecny , zamyślony. -A więc jaki jest plan ? -zapytałam chłopaka - Nie wiem musimy ją po prostu odnaleźć - Minęły dwa lata , na pewno nie wygląda tak jak na zdjęciu ,nawet nie wiemy jak ma na imię -Ale ona nas na pewno pamięta - wcale nie był zmartwiony Wpatrywał się w moje oczy a ja tonęłam w jego. - A jak my się z nią porozumiemy przecież nie umiemy mówić po Hiszpańsku ? - i to dla niego nie było problemem - Jeżeli była we Francji to na pewno jest sposób aby się z nią dogadać- Jego oczy wydały mi się jeszcze bardziej zielone niż były.Zbliżały się. -ehh..Jesteśmy na miejscu!!- Usłyszałam głos pana Adresta Wyszliśmy z samolotu a po odebraniu walizek poszliśmy na plac szukać jakiegoś Hoteliku.Okazało się że Ojciec Adriena bardzo dobrze za na owy język. Nagle usłyszeliśmy jakieś krzyki.Odruchowo pobiegliśmy do jakiegoś zaułka. -Hej czekajcie - Powiedziała Tikki zanim zdążyliśmy się przemienić -Coś się stało - zapytał Adrien -Nie możecie się przemienić!! -Dlaczego ?? -zdziwiłam się -Ponieważ jesteście w Madrycie a nie w Paryżu -I co z tego ?? - zapytał blondyn gotowy do walki -A to że to nie wasz teren !! -gdy to powiedziała nad naszymi głowami przeskoczyła jakaś biała postać a zaraz za nią brązowa goniąc jakiegoś super złoczyńce -Czyli mamy tak stać i się patrzeć ??- zapytał oburzony Rozumiałam go. Dawno nie walczył i brakowało mu tego tak samo jak i mi ale Kwami miała racje Madryt ma swoich super bohaterów. Obserwowaliśmy walkę z wielkim zainteresowaniem.Gdy dziewczyna w białym oczyściła dość dziwną Akume i pożegnała się ze swoim towarzyszem zniknęła nam z oczu.Po prostu nagle zniknęła. Gdy odnaleźliśmy Pana Agresta poprowadził nas do hoteliku. -Adrien musimy mieć jakiś plan przecież nie spotkamy dziewczyny łudząco podobnej do tej ze zdjęcia za pierwszym razem - gdy wymówiłam te słowa Ojciec Adriena zadzwonił dzwonkiem leżącym na blacie recepcji. Po chwili z góry zeszła młoda dziewczyna o ciemnych włosach z niebieskim pasemkiem po lewej stronie.Ubrana w białą koszule, czarne spodnie oraz Adidasy.Nie patrząc na nas położyła niebieską bluzą na blacie. -Mówiłaś coś ?? - Uśmiechną się zwycięsko blondyn Do następnego <3 :) Mam nadzieje że się podoba :) 'Rozdział 4' - "W czym mogę służyć ??" *Roo* ~Po Hiszpańsku~ - Nie mogę uwierzyć że mieszkańcy Madrytu organizują festiwal na naszą cześć - powiedziałam lekko podniecona -Tak i jeszcze poproszono nas o wystąpienie - spojrzałam na ukochanego. -A co jeżeli zapomnę tekstu ? -zaczęłam się martwić Dziś miał się odbyć festiwal z okazji podziękowania super bohaterom za ich działalność.Poproszono Wilczycę i Niedźwiedzia o wystąpienie. -Nie masz o co się martwić!- złapał mnie za rękę - Musze lecieć Pani Emanuela na mnie czeka w Hotelu -powiedziałam całując go w policzek - Pamiętaj za godzinę mamy próbę -Tak wiem nie ...-przerwał mi krzyk Nataniel złapał mnie za rękę i zaciągną do zaułka - Ora pokarz kły!! - Sopo już czas!! Weszliśmy na dach gdzie czekał na nas dziwnie przebrany człowiek. Zaczęliśmy walczyć. -Prawa!!Lewa!!-Słyszałam głos Nuru -Nie mogę się skupić - powiedziałam -Uważaj za tobą - Kwami zdążył mnie powiadomić w ostatniej chwili Chwyciłam za Wilczy Miecz odwracając się zatrzymałam napastnika -Dziękuję -A za co ? - zapytał mnie złoczyńca -Nie do ciebie - chwyciłam mocniej miecz i podnisłam go do góry a następnie przechyliłam na drugą stronę tym samym przerzucając napastnika. Zaczęliśmy go gonić aż udało nam się go pokonać i uwolnić Akume -Do zobaczenia Misiu -powiedziałam po czym znikłam. Po minucie byłam już przemieniona przed budynkiem. -Roo dziecko jak dobrze że jesteś- powiedziała kierowniczka Hotelu- już myślałam że się spuźnisz. Chciała bym abyś postała dzisiaj na recepcji Nagle usłyszałam dzwonek.Powiedziałam jeszcze że będe musiała gdzieś zajść i wruce dopiero po imprezie i zeszłam na duł.Schodząc po schodach zdjęłam z siebie niebieską bluzę odkrywając elegancką koszule i przypięłam do niej Miraculum Motyla tak aby był nie zauważalny -Mówiłaś coś?? - usłyszałam znajomy głos mówiąc w języku Francuskim -W czym mogę słu... - Zobaczyłam oczy które rozpoznam zawsze-..żyć ?? -Mężczyzna w okularach za czą mówić po hiszpańsku prosząc o pokój dla 3 osób Nie wierzyłam własnym oczom przedemną stał mój kuzyn i wujek oraz ciemnowłosa dziewczyna którą musiała być Marinette.Co oni robią w Madrycie ?? Wakacje ?? Czy wiedzą o sobie ?? Znaleźli zdjęcia ?? Przypomnieli sobie ?? Przyglądali mi się bacznie. -Proszę oto klucz do pokoju nr 35. 2 piętro na lewo i trzecie drzwi od okna - potem dodałam w j.Francuskim podając im klucz - Życzę miłego pobytu -Potrafisz mówić po Francusku ??- zapytał blondyn Kiwnęłam głową na tak i uśmiechnęłam się -W razie czego służę pomocą - powiedziałam miło Do następnego :) 'Rozdział 5' - "Nie moja wina że piosenka wpada w ucho" *Adrien* Usłyszałem czyjś głos a po chwili dziewczyna mu odpowiedziała w nie zrozumianym dla mnie języku. -Ach więc dobrze.Mam na imię Roo - przedstawiła się.Jej imię wydawało się dziwnie znajome -Adrien - podałem jej ręke -Marinette - przedstawiła się moja dziewczyna - Chodzicie za mną oprowadzę was po Hotelu Chwyciła bluzę i pokierowała nas w stronę dużych drzwi.Pokazała stołówkę i salon a także parę innych miejsc (których nie chce mi się wymyślać)aż w końcu znaleźliśmy się w pokoju -To by było na tyle - popatrzyła się na zegarek w telefonie a potem na łóżka - wieczorem przyniosę wam czystą pościel Uśmiechnęła się i wyszła -Musimy z nią pogadać - powiedziałem -No tak,a jeśli to nie ona ? - zamartwiała się -Przecież nie zaczniemy od "Hej zdradzisz na jak to się stało że WC został pokonany " -Racja - zgodziła się Wtedy do pokoju wszedł mój Ojciec -Dowiedziałem się o dzisiejszym Festiwalu na cześć Bohaterów miasta - oznajmił - jeśli chcecie możemy się na niego udać. Popatrzyłem na Mari a ona na mnie -Pewnie - powiedzieliśmy razem Jakąś godzinę późnej staliśmy wśród tłumu a na wielkiej scenie pojawili się 2 postacie. Dziewczyna o ciemno brązowych , rozpuszczonych włosach w białym stroju podobnym do mojego oraz Chłopak o jasno brązowych włosach w ciemno brązowym stroju. Nagle zaczęła się zabawa,bohaterowie zaśpiewali jakąś Hiszpańską piosenkę.Wszyscy wydawali się być zachwyceni.Koncert trwał z 2 godziny. Widziałem ze tata patrzył się z zainteresowaniem na superbohaterów. Ciekawe o czym myślał? Wróciliśmy do pokoi. *Roo* -Widzisz nie zapomniałaś tekstu - uśmiechną się do mnie chłopak -Powinnam podziękować Nuru gdyby nie on na pewno bym zapomniała- po patrzyłam na nieco zawstydzonego Kwami -Nie moja wina że piosenka wpada w ucho - powiedział Zaczeliśmy się śmiać. - Przepraszam muszę lecieć - pocałowałam Nataniela w policzek - Obiecałam Pani Emanueli że pojawie się jeszcze wieczorem -O nie ! Kiedy będziesz miała dla mnie czas ? - zapytał z ironią w oczach -Kiedy zbierzemy odpowienią ilość pieniędzy to wyjedziemy sobie na wakacje - przytuliłam go - tylko we dwoje - Ja ,ty i - pocałował mnie w usta -Dobranoc Misiu ! - zaczęłam iść w stronę Hotelu. *Marinette* Dochodziła godzina 19:00 Adrien wszedł do łazienki a jego ojciec wyszedł gdzieś na chwile gdy nagle usłyszałam pukanie . -Prosze -powiedziałam wstając z krzesła -Cześć przyniosłam czystą pościel - na rękach miała 3 komplety jeden czerwony jak się okazało później w czarne kropki , drugi cały czarny no prawie na poduszce pisało kolorem zielonym *Miał* a trzeci był biały - tak...tylko to znalazłam (jaka kłamczucha XD ) Już miała wychodzić gdy Adrien wyszedł z łazienki -Poczekaj chcemy cię o coś zapytać -zaczoł Do następnego :) 'Rozdział 6' - "Co chcecie wiedzieć ?" *Roo* Odwróciłam się w jego kierunku posyłając mu serdeczny uśmiech . -Słucham ? -Więc no ...czy możesz nam opowiedzieć troche o bohaterach miasta ?? - uśmiechnełam się. -Pewnie -powiedziałam podchodząc do nich - Co chcecie wiedzieć ? - Jak się nazywają ? - zapytał blondyn . -Wilczyca i Niedźwiedź . -Od kiedy chronią Madryt ? -spytała dziewczyna. -Hm więc 2 lata potem znikneli na jakieś 2 lata i odkąd powrócili mineły 2 lata - liczyłam. - Jak to znikneli na dwa lata ? - Mari. - Kto wtedy bronił miasto - Adrien. -Inni super bohaterowie -wzruszyłam ramionami jak by to było oczywiste. Popatrzyli po sobie z zainteresowaniem. -Ok a z kim walczą ?? - zapytali razem. -Największym wrogiem Hiszpanii jest Czarny Wrubel. -Czarny Wrubel ??? - zapytali. -Tak .Chcecie wiedzieć coś więcej ? - eee... -Roo kochanie choć tutaj - usłyszałam głos dyrektorki. - Musze już iść. Pa - uśmiechnełam się i wyszłam. -Cześć - pożegnali się Założyłam bluzę na ręce i przypiełam broszkę do koszuli pod nią oby nikt jej nie zauwarzył. Zeszłam po schodach i znalazłam się przy recepcji gdzie czekała na mnie Emanuela. -Kochanie o to (twoje kieszonkowe XD )twoja wypłata za ten miesiąc- powiedziała podając mi koperte. -Dziękuję - uśmiechnęłam się przyjmując pieniądze - ja musze już pujść do domu -Rozumiem słońce ale uważaj na siebie - uśmiechnęłam się do niej i wyszłam z Hotelu Kierowałam się w strone instytucji nauczania w której nadal mieszkałam co mi nie przeszkadzało.Własny pokój i łazienka ,znajome twarze i Nataniel który zawsze mnie odwiedzał. Od kiedy jest pełnoletni mieszka w swoim domu.Z tego co wiem jego rodzice są ciągle w podróży i nie spędzają zawiele czasu w domu. Znalazłam się w zaułku przed murem. -Ora jak myślisz domyślają się ze to ja jestem tom dziewczynką ze zdjęcia?-Zapytałam wychodzącą z kryjówki Kwami. -Jeżeli znaleźli zdjęcie to na pewno - powiedziala lekko śmiejąc się Podeszłyśmy do ściany i powiedzałyśmy razem nasze hasło.Weszłyśmy do środka i udałyśmy się do mojego pokoju. Weszłam przez białe drzwi do biało niebieskiego pokoju.Odłożyłam rzeczy i usiadłam na miękkim łóżku.Mój wzrok powędrował na nocny stoliczek gdzie stały dwie ramki.W pierwszej umieszczone było zdjęcie przectawiające mnie i Nataniela.Muj wzrok jednak powędrował na drugi zdjęcie przedstawiające ostatnią fotografie jaką razem z Kuzynem i Marinette zrobiliśmy.Ah ubrałam w tedy bluzką którą mi wtedy uszyła. Wszyscy byliśmy szczęśliwi thumb|To jest to zdjęcie. Narysowane przez moją "siostrę" Kocham <3 <3 <3 -Wyglądacie tu jak jedna wielka rodzina - sułyszałam głos Nuru -Tak.To prawda - powiedzałam smutno Wstałam i poszłam przyszykować się do spania.Gdy zamamykałam oczy była już 23:00. Do następnego :) ć viri <3 <3 'Rozdział 7' - "Cześć Viri" *Adrien* Obudziły mnie krzyki już chciałem się przemienić ale powstrzymała mnie ręka Mari -To nie fer -Musimy to przetrwać Adrien pamiętasz poco tu jesteśmy - kiwnąłem głową Wilczyca i Niedźwiedzi szybko sobie poradzili ze złoczyńcą. Podeszłem do biurka gdzie zobaczyłem list od ojca "Dzieci wyszedłem sie spotkać z pewnym panem wuce późno" '' -Więc mamy cały dzień dla siebie - uśmiechnęła się dziewczyna - Na to wygląda moja Pani- zaśmiała się -Co..Co robisz ? -nadal sie śmiała -Chce pokazać jak bardzo cię kocham ! *Roo* Po skończonej misji udałam się z Natanielem do lodziarni.Postawił nam lody ,a gdy je zjedliśmy poszliśmy do parku -Cześć Roo co tam u ciebie ? - spytała dziewczyna o rudym kolorze włosów i głębokim fiolecie oczu -O!Cześć Viri!Wszystko dobrze -nagle dziewczyna zobaczyła chłopaka -Cześć Nataniel -Cześć Viviano -Co robicie w parku ? -To nasza sprawa ! - wiedziałam że nie lubi Viri ale nie musi być taki nieprzyjemny -A rozumiem to ja już pójdę Gdy dziewczyna się oddaliła skarciłam chłopaka za nie uprzejmość 'Rozdział 8''' - "Teléfono Roo" Nareszcie udało mi się coś wymyślić (Wena do tego opowiadania wróciła jej!) *Adrien * Następnego dnia po moim ojcu nie było nawet śladu .Nie przejąłem się tym za bardzo .Pewnie mu się przedłużyło albo coś wypadło zresztą jak zawsze . -A co jeżeli twojemu ojcu coś się stało ? - pytała zdenerwowana Mari -A co mogłoby mu się stać ? Jestem pewien że nic mu nie jest - mówiłem spokojnie -Skoro tak mówisz - uspokoiła się -Może powłóczymy się ?-zapytałem Marinette się zgodziła przygotowaliśmy się do wyjścia i zeszliśmy na duł . Na recepcji spotkaliśmy Roo. Stała zamyślona i wyglądała na nieco zdenerwowaną . -Chyba na kogoś czeka - powiedziała mi do ucha Mari Podeszliśmy do niej - Cześć Roo co tam ? - zacząłem rozmowę -Hm..Co ? a tak wszystko ok -powiedziała wracając do żywych - i jak podoba wam się w Madrycie ? -Tak bardzo -uprzedziła mnie fiołkowooka dziewczyna - Teléfono Roo ! Alguien le - usłyszałem głos chyba właścićelki hotelu -Estoy llegando ! - krzyknęła Roo - przepraszam ale muszę już iść -Do zobaczenia - pożegnaliśmy się oboje Ciemnooka wzięła swoje rzeczy i poszła na górę -Jesteś pewien że to ona ? -Widziałaś jeszcze jakąś dziewczynę z niebieskim pasemkiem ? -Nie -To musi być ona -Ale jak chcesz ją o to zapytać ? Zachowuje sie tak jakby nas nie znała , może zapomniała ? -Albo udaje -Po co miałaby udawać ? -Nie znamy powodu dla którego nic nie pamiętamy -Myślisz że ona .. -Tak - przerwałem jej - Chodzimy My Lady Zachichotała -Dobrze Kiciu *Marinette* Chodziliśmy po stolicy Hiszpanii cały dzień .Teraz siedzimy na ławce w parku jedząc lady , które cudem udało się zamówić Adrienowi .Zbliżał się wieczór. -O wy tu ! Myślałam ze jesteście w Hotelu - przed nami znalazła się Roo -Cześć ! no jakoś tak... - Przeszkadzam w randce !Przepraszam - Zarumieniłam sie jak na komendę - Nie to nie tak - wydukaliśmy razem -Gdzie idziesz ? -Do pokojo-domu -zaśmiała sie - w każdym razie nie mogę się spóźnić .Pa -Pa - poszła dalej -Wracamy ? - zapytał mnie zielonooki -Tak chodzimy 'Rozdział 9' - "Dokument" *Roo* Denerwuje się ,zresztą jak wszyscy w organizacji. Żaden złoczyńca nie pojawił się od już przez 3 dni . To jest nienormalne a może normalne ? Co znaczy słowo normalne w moim życiu ? Ahh boje się że Czarny Wróbel coś wykombinował . Jest 7 rano , idę w stronę hotelu i szukam czegoś podejrzanego . -Ora , Nuru widzieliście ostatnio Viri ? -Tak ostatnio w parku pamiętasz ? - powiedział Nuru wychylając główkę z torebki -No tak , ale nie widziałam jej od 3 dni - dochodziłam do budynku -Myślisz ze cos jej się stało ? - zapytała Ora -Schowajcie sie ! - powiedziałam wchodząc prze drzwi *Adrien * - Adrien a jak coś mu sie stało ? - Mari nadal się martwi o mojego ojca ( w końcu to jej idol nie ) -Nie wiem czym się tak przejmujesz ,ale jeżeli to cię uspokoi to poszukajmy jakiś wskazówek - powiedziałem podchodząc do szafy -Ok - otworzyła szufladę stoliczka nocnego taty Zacząłem przeszukiwać pułki. Po pewnym czasie natknąłem sie na jakiś dokument . -My Lady znalazłem coś - dziewczyna do mnie podeszła aby zobaczyć papier -Jest napisany po Hiszpańsku- powiedziała ze smutkiem -Potrzebujemy tłumacza - powiedziałem -Roo !! - powiedzieliśmy razem Zeszliśmy razem na duł gdzie ciemno włosa dziewczyna z niebieskim pasemkiem piła wodę przeglądając jakieś papiery . -Cześć - przywitałem się -Cześć - powiedziała odrywając się od kartki papieru -Roo mamy pytanie - Mari -Słucham - odłożyła papiery na blat -Wolelibyśmy na osobności - powiedziałem -Aha rozumiem -Wstała z krzesła na którym siedziała Wzięła ze sobą kubek poszła z nami do pokoju . *Roo* -A więc ? - zapytałam gdy znaleźliśmy sie sami w ich pokoju -Mogłabyś na to przetłumaczyć - zapytała mnie Marinette podając mi dokument Spojrzałam na papier i zaniemówiłam . Ów papier był oryginałem dokumentu Prawnego Opiekuna .I co mam im od tak po prostu przeczytać ? Ale jeśli tego nie zrobię będą coś podejrzewać .Ahhh czemu mnie to spotyka ?? Gdy już przetłumaczyłam dokument nastała niezręczna cisza .Czułam sie trochę niezręcznie. -Czemu on mi nic nie powiedział -zdenerwował się Adrien -Adrien uspokój sie -Dlaczego nic o niej nie wiedziałem -Adrien ! -Myślicie że przyjechał aby ją odszukać - pytałam smutno patrząc na już nieważny papier ,który w ciągu 6 lat miałam ochotę podrzeć ,zatopić, podpalić i zakopać . Popatrzyli na mnie ze zdziwieniem - To jest możliwe - powiedziała Marinette Adrien się nie odzywał -Może znajdziemy coś jeszcze - zapytała dziewczyna podchodząc do szafy -Dobry pomysł - Adrien ruszył w stronę łóżka wuja -To ja przeszukam biurko - powiedziałam Najpierw blat mebla potem szuflady i nic ciekawego .Gdy otworzyłam szafkę zobaczyłam coś cudownego . Tikki i Plagga którzy się .. awwww<3 .Mam pomysł . *Marinette* -Awwww jacy wy słodcy -usłyszałam głos Roo Odwróciłam się i zamarłam tak samo jak Adrien .Dziewczyna trzymała w rękach Tikki i Plagga udających zabawki 'Rozdział 10' - "Kwami" *Marinette * Ciemnowłosa odwróciła sie w naszym kierunku i zaczęła się śmiać po chwili Kwami do niej dołączyły -Sz..Szkoda że nie..nie widzicie swoich min - udało jej się powiedzieć w atak śmiechu - wy się znacie - Adrien zapytał .ocierającą z łez oczy ,dziewczynę ,która powoli powstrzymywała śmiech. -Tak i to bardzo dobrze - odpowiedział mu Plagg nieznanym nam łagodnym tonem - jestem ci winien camembert - skierował się do Roo -Mógłby nam ktoś powiedzieć o co chodzi ?- spytałam -Adrien ,Marinette przedstawiam wam Roo Hisui dziewczynkę ze zdjęcia - powiedziała Tikki -Wiedziałem - powiedział szczęśliwy blondyn -Mamy do ciebie tyle pytań - powiedziałam -Wiem domyślam się ,ale najpierw sprawa W..waszego opiekuna *Adrien * Wiedziałem że to ona wiedziałem ! Mam mnóstwo pytań na które tylko ona zna odpowiedzi ,ale ma racje. -A gdyby tak sie przemienić i go poszukać ? - zapytałem -Adrien przecież wiesz że nie możemy - wybiła mi ten pomysł z głowy -Kto tak powiedział ? - spytała Roo -Tikki i Plagg mówili o jakiś zasadach -A no tak ! Chyba musze kogoś wam przedstawić - mówiąc to otworzyła torebkę z której wyleciało... *Roo* -Kwami ! -Cześć ! - Ora się przywitała - To jest Ora ,Kwami Wilka - przedstawiłam ją -To znaczy że ... -Boże to tak trudno sie domyśleć - Plagg i jego cierpliwość -Roo to Wilczyca -A więc to ty t śpiewałaś na koncercie ! - przypomniała sobie Marinette -No..tak ..jakoś - nieco się zmieszałam -A więc możemy się przemienić ?! - oh kuzynie -Musze jeszcze skontaktować się z Niedźwiedziem . Chodzicie Wyszliśmy z Hotelu kierując się w stronę parku .Podczas drogi zadzwoniłam do Nataniela. Mamy się spotkać tam gdzie zawsze . Rozdział 11 *Roo* -Chodzicie tu - powiedziałam wskazując na boczną opuszczoną uliczkę Weszliśmy do niej upewniając się że nikt za nami nie idzie -To już ? -mówił niecierpliwy Adrien -Tak możemy się przemienić - uśmiechnęłam się do niego Jego zielone tęczówki zabłysły , widać że od dawna czekał na ten moment Przemieniliśmy się Teraz biegłam po dachach a oni próbując mnie nie zgubić za mną. W końcu zatrzymaliśmy się na wzniesieniu będącym terytorium cmentarza. Przy starej kaplicy stał Niedźwiedź Podszedł do mnie i pocałował w policzek a gdy zaczął rozmowę z bohaterami Paryża oddaliłam sie w stronę nagrobka na którym niegdyś spoczywał bukiecik kwiatków i jeden znicz .Przeszłam obok wielu niezadbanych grobów do tego na którym odkąd poznałam Nataniela gościły 2 znicze . Moje oczy wyrażające tęsknotę skierowane był na kamienny napis "Śp. Sara Hisui" a pod spodem "Niechaj spoczywa w pokoju". Po raz kolejny przypomniałam sobie coś co w moim sercu pozostawiło ogromną ranę . -To był dla ciebie ktoś ważny ? - usłyszałam głos kuzyna Zdołałam jednak tylko pokiwać głową -Przejdziemy juz do konkretów -Misiek wyrwał mnie zamyślenia -Oczywiście - odwróciłam sie w jego stronę -A więc od paru dni w Madrycie nie w Hiszpanii nie zaatakował ani jeden złoczyńca , co jest tu nienormalne - posumował Nataniel -Czyli A pewien złoczyńca się ukrywa ... -albo B CW zrobił sobie parę dni wolnego -dokończył chłopak -Co podejrzewacie ?- spytała Biedronka -A ! - powiedzieliśmy razem -Wiecie gdzie może być jego kryjówka ? - spytał Adrien -W Madrycie jesteś wiele kryjówek ... -Nie wspominając już o Hiszpanii - dokończyłam myśl pomaraniczowookiego -Im szybciej zaczniemy szukać tym szybciej znajdziemy - Adrien uśmiechną się łobozersko Wszyscy przyznaliśmy mu racje . -To od czego zaczniemy - spytała Marinette Spojrzałam na Nataniela porozumiewawczo . *Adrien* Rozglądałem się po całym mieście wypatrując cokolwiek co było by dziwne .Niedźwiedź siedział obok i tak jak ja patrzył się na Madryt . Byliśmy na jednym z największych budowli w tym mieście. -Madryt jest cudowny prawda ? -nagle powiedział - gdybyś zobaczył go jeszcze nocą . Spojrzałem na niego -Paryż też jest cudowny , a szczególnie nocą -Wiem -skierował wzrok na mnie - takiego widoku się nie zapomina -Byłeś w Paryżu ? -spytałem mając nadzieje że powie mi co się stało 2 lata temu -Nie pamiętasz tego prawda ... -patrzył się przed siebie -...Adrien ? -Co ? skąd znasz moje imię? Jestem pewien że się nie przedstawiałem Roześmiał się -Wiesz co Czarny Kocie ?-Niedźwiedź patrzył mi teraz prosto w oczy -..... fajnie cię znowu spotkać Usiadłem obok niego . -Jesteś z Wilczycą w związku ? -spytałem chciałem wiedzieć czy związek między super bohaterami jest sensowny Roześmiał sie -Ahhh...Roo nie wiem jak mogłem bez niej żyć. Jej śmiech każdy uśmiech i pojedynicza łza , kocham w niej wszystko . Jest moim największym skarbem to dla niej walczę z Czarnym Wróblem.- wyznał - Tak samo jest ze mną i z Biedronką -Ahh dziewczyny -uśmiechną sie i wrócił do patrolowania miasta Dziewczyny sprawdzały zakątki Madrytu podczas gdy my tu tak po prostu patrzymy się na ulice i budynki. Nagle Niedźwiedź zerwał sie z swojego miejsca -lo tengo -powiedział i skoczył -Co ? - niezrozumiałem o co chodzi ale skoczyłem zaraz za nim -Szybko Kocie ! - krzykną zbiegając po pionowej ścianie wieżowca podczas gdy ja bezpiecznie za pomocą swojego kija wylądowałem na niższym budynku. Pobiegł dalej szlakiem pustych uliczek a ja biegłem zaraz zanim -Myślisz Misiu że mnie dogonisz ojjj... musze cię rozczarować jestem szybsza -usłyszałem dzewczęcy nieznajomy głos . do następnego :) Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania